A Battlefield
by Little.musician
Summary: Thomas/Minho/Newt FRIENDSHIP! This story is school/war AU, in Glade High School, where a lot of drama seems to be boiling High school drama isn't the worst part! The Right Arm, the government, is drafting some of the older teens to go to war with another government called WICKED What drama? Who will be drafted? Who will survive? Characters and Photo don't belong to me!
1. One

**Thomas's POV**

The sun shines through the smelly bus window, I look up to meet eye to eye with dark chocolate eyes from one of my good friends Chuck.

"Man, I wonder how school's gonna be this year you know being a Sophomore and all." Chuck says. I met Chuck in middle school, he was in 6th Grade when I was in 8th Grade, he moved to town a month before me, so we were both "greenies", or newbies.

Being a foster kid, I move around a lot, so you learn to pack really light so its way easier to move around, but I've been staying in this foster home for about 5 years now. I don't exactly remember my parents or anything from my past as much. All I remember is meeting my best friends, in the 8th grade, Minho and Newt. I start off the bus, waving to Chuck as he goes into the Sophomore hall. Newt, Minho, and I are Seniors now.

I pop open my locker that I got four years ago, when I close my locker, I jump up to see my dirty blonde friend, Newt.

"Hey Tommy." He says casually.

"Hey Newt." I say we do our complicated handshake that I somehow remembered over the summer.

Newt is a very understanding and loyal friend, I learned that the first day I met him. He is the most selfless guy I've ever met, and you can trust him with anything.

"Ahh isn't great to be back and see all the klunkheads here?" Gally asks in a sarcastic tone, looking at Newt and only Newt.

Gally always bullied Newt, the reason for that, I have no idea, but it always got on my nerves. Gally starts to push Newt into the lockers I try to pull him away but, fail miserably. Since there's no classrooms nearby I can't run to any teachers, and compared to Gally's strength I can't do anything until...

"Hey you shuckface." The really familiar voice sounds behind Gally.

Minho, an Asian athlete, with muscular arms **(You know I had to add that part in)** somewhat towers over Gally (somewhat)... Minho starts to grab Gally's collar.

"You stay the shuck away from my friend you got that, ya shank?" Minho spat.

Gally nods and pushed Minho away and started for the Senior hallway.

"You guys okay?" Minho looked back at us with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks Minho..." Newt quietly said, Minho helps him get up from the lockers.

Minho is like the sarcastic, sassy protector friend, where you know, you can trust him and he will be beside through thick and thin. Minho was in foster care like me but, because he went started school when he was six, he is 18 years old, he has his own apartment. Long story, short both of our parents abandoned us when we were really young.

"So what's you guys' schedule?" I ask as we walk to Minho and Newt's lockers.

"Track, Math, Science, Lunch, History, Football, and English." Minho said quickly.

"Someone's memorized his schedule." Newt said smirking.

"Yet I can't remember what year Columbus sailed the ocean blue." Minho said popping his locker open.

"1492" I replied.

"Mhm." Minho nodded.

"Newt what's your schedule?" I ask, walking towards him and his open locker.

"Math, English, Science, Lunch, History, Student Council, P.E, and Art." Newt said shoving his backpack in his locker.

"Oh well we all have Science, Lunch, and History together." I say.

Then the bell ringed.

"Well I'll see you guys in Science." Newt said.

"See ya." Minho said walking off to the track.

"Hey Minho wait up." I say.

Last year is when I joined the track team, Minho wanted me to. I'm actually not that bad, I usually get 3rd or 4th in the mile, while Minho is in almost all the events, getting 1st and 2nd places for all of them.

"Hey what up Minho, Thomas!" Ben said walking towards us coming from the track.

"Nothing much..." Minho said.

When I joined track is when I realized Minho is really into this sport, he doesn't joke around the second he steps on the track, its like he's a different person, but in a good way.

 **A long 3 periods later...**

 **Still Thomas's POV**

Minho began munching on a PB&J sandwich during lunch, Newt was reading a book, and I was eating the nasty cafeteria food.

"Why can't home ec. cook the lunch?" I asked.

"Man that would be so great, Frypan can cook anything and make it taste good." Minho said finishing his sandwich.

"If you vote for me as your student council president I can make it happen." Newt said putting his book down, looking at us.

"Well, you got my vote." Minho said, smirking

"Same here." I said after.

The bell rings, "Hmm President Newt, it does have a good ring to it huh?" Minho says looking at Newt.

"Ha yeah." Newt says scratching his head.

 **4 Long, long periods after**

"Ughh school." Minho groaned walking out the school doors.

"To my apartment?" Minho suggested, looking back at Newt and me.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

We all walked to Minho's car and we were off.

As we arrived at the apartment complex, there was a billboard near the road saying, "WE NEED YOU!" and an Uncle Sam cartoon pointing.

Right at this moment, there are battles being fought, between our government, The Right Arm, and W.I.C.K.E.D. W.I.C.K.E.D is an organization where they believe experimenting teens is the answer to basically anything, The Right Arm is trying its best to get rid of this organization, but W.I.C.K.E.D are very powerful. **(This is why this story is an AU haha)**

When we arrive at Minho's apartment, it is neat, as usual, and the exact same from when I visited countless times during the summer with Newt. Minho grabbed 2 Cokes and a water from his fridge, putting the Cokes in front of Newt and me, he collapses on one of his couches and turns on his T.V. already gulping down some of his water.

Newt and I watch the news as Minho fake yawns and looks at his phone.

"So how's Student Council going?" I ask Newt.

"Well, I think I'm going to be Vice President this year because, you know Alby." Newt says looking down.

"Nah I think this year you'll make President for sure." I say with a reassuring smile, he smiles back.

We hear quiet breathing from the couch beside us, I look over to see a sleeping Minho. His feet hanging out at the end of the couch and one of his hands over his stomach, the other behind his head, his mouth open a gap.

"Already sleeping eh?" Newt says smirking.

"Huh, can't believe this is our last year in high school." I say pondering more over the thought.

"Yeah." Newt sighs sitting back on the couch.

"Hey do you guys want to sleep over?" Minho asks probably half asleep.

"Uh I'll ask my brother." Newt says pulling out his phone.

Newt's mom died in a car accident, but I have no idea what happened with his dad, this leaves Newt with his older brother.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery will let me." I say leaning back on the couch.

Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery are my foster parents, they were Minho's foster parents until last September when Minho turned 18.

"Mmmm cool." Minho said already sleeping again.

"Okay my bro let me, what do you want to do?" Newt asks putting his phone on the coffee table.

"Well I was thinking we can, maybe play some Mario Kart or somethin" I say pulling out Minho's Wii U. **(Fun Fact: The Maze Runner cast played Mario Kart all the time when they were done with shooting the Scorch Trials.)**

"Okay, I call Mario." Newt says grabbing the Wii control.

We played Mario Kart for at least 2 hours until Newt finally fell asleep while playing the game. I walk over to Newt and Minho, who are on the same couch, and put a blanket over both of them. Then I realize I'm really tired, and can't stand up from where I was because of how tired I was.

I then fall asleep on the ground leaning on the couch where Minho and Newt were sleeping.

 **Minho's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Mario Kart music. I tiredly groan and notice Newt is sleeping next to me and Thomas was on the ground. I get up quietly trying not to wake them, I push Newt gently more on the couch and lift Thomas up onto the couch, pulling the blanket over both of them. I sit on my single recliner and switch the T.V to regular T.V.

"What exactly is WICKED Vince?" The news reporter asks our president.

"They are a very dangerous organization, they think very different from us, and they are not to be trusted. That is why I am asking anyone who wants to fight for this country-" I cut "Mr. President" off and look at the clock 5 am.

I get up and go into my room. I change into my running clothes and go towards the door put on my running shoes, doing my normal routine, before I have to go to school.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hooray! First chapter! Please comment if you have any...Suggestions, questions, complaints, and compliments... Thominewt will come guys just wait...  
**

 **~Grace**


	2. Two

**WARNING: A LOT OF CHANGING IN POVs AND SOME VIOLENCE AND BLOOD!  
**

 **Newt's POV**

I open my eyes to see brown hair in my face. I sit up, to see my surroundings, I see Minho's apartment, but not Minho.

I get up to look around, I peek in his room, there was his black bed sheets and closet full of sports gear and normal clothes. I get out of the room to see Thomas up, Thomas looking confused, but then realizing the situation he asks, "Where's Minho?"

"I don't know but, I have a feeling he went running." I said motioning to our shoes at the door, one pair of running shoes missing.

Thomas nods, "I'll make the toast." He says going over to the small kitchen area.

 **Minho's POV**

I run until I reach one of my favorite place to go, the park, about 3-4 miles away from my apartment. Man, I shuckin' love this place, I sit on one of the benches and catch my breath. Thomas, Newt, and I used to hang out here when we were in 8th Grade .

 _Flashback_

 _"Minho what do you think?" Newt asks._

 _We are all laying in the grass looking at the sky._

 _"Wait what?" I ask in a tired tone._

 _"Do you think that cloud looks like a dog trying to catch a fish or a duck trying to fly?"  
Thomas asks._

 _"Ha, what the klunk you talkin' about it looks like a cat on a treadmill." I say laughing._

 _Flashback End_

I smile at the thought, my smile disappears when I look at my watch, 7:30 am.

"Oh shuck." I say getting up, running towards my apartment.

When I enter my apartment, Thomas and Newt are all dressed in their school clothes, looking at me.

"Where the shuck did you go?" Thomas asks.

"Glader slang still doesn't work with you, Greenie." I say smirking, "Doesn't matter, we have only 15 minutes."

"That's a lot of time..." Newt says with a grin.

"How do you think I get my hair this perfect?" I say, pointing at one of my pictures of Newt, Thomas, and me, on the first day of school for Freshman year.

I rush into my room hearing chuckles behind me as I change into new clothes.

 **Thomas's POV**

We jump into Minho's car, and drive out to school, I check the time, 8:00 am school starts at 8:15.

Once we finally get there the bell rang, I start to run towards the locker rooms with Minho on my tail, "Okay we'll see ya later Newt!" I say, he nods starting to run, somewhat limping, to the school building.

Newt has always had a limp ever since I met him and Minho, I never asked about it.

When I finally escaped my thoughts I was on the field with Minho in the middle talking about something. The track coach never shows up so Minho was called as Track Coach, but most people call the people in track, Runners, making Minho the Keeper of the Runners.

"Okay so who's playin' tonight, for football." Minho asks.

Most of the guys raise their hands, Minho is in most of the sports, Soccer, Football, Track, and Basketball.

The bell then rang, "Okay I'll see you guys later then." Minho said running inside.

 **Newt's POV**

I finally arrive to my math class, class hasn't exactly started yet, so I sit at an empty seat near the window.

"Hey future vice president." Alby says smiling.

I look up at my taller friend, with chocolate brown skin and a nice smile.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure..." I mumble.

Alby was always my friend, not best friend, not brotha, friend. I never had many classes with him, but in middle school he was student council president, and I was vice president.

Alby couldn't say anything else, because of Mrs. Green walking in, I sigh in relief getting my supplies out.

 **2 periods later...  
**

 **Minho's POV**

I walk in the class and sit next to Newt at the science table that we shared yesterday. The classroom had a strange feeling to it today but, I shook it off and turned around to see Thomas at a table with Gally, haha that unlucky shank.

Right when I was about to comment about the pair the speakers came on.

"Students we are now on lock down." Everyone in the classroom went dead silent.

"Guys, come sit along the wall and stay quiet please." The teacher says closing the blinds.

I stand up and follow the teacher's directions to the wall and sit down next to them.

"Must be a drill, it is the 2nd day after all." I heard Ben comment quietly.

Relief went through my body because, I hadn't thought about that and I look to Newt and Thomas who were near the teacher's desk, I scoot my way over. I settle near them and we quietly play rock-paper-scissors out of boredom.

There was a banging sound on the door, I tense up and look over, the door crashing down on the floor.  
There was a guy, somewhat tall, with a ski mask and wore all black on his sleeve was the abbreviation WCKD in white font, those bastards. He came in with a knife in his left hand and a pistol in his right.

 **Newt's POV**

He slowly walked in, put the safety off on his gun and pointed it at the first person he saw. Everything was a haze afterwards, people were screaming, but I couldn't seem to hear anything. Mr. Stanton doubled down, bleeding and his dead eyes looking at the ceiling.

Most of the class was too scared to do anything, but Gally, Ben, and others decided to charge at him which didn't end well since he was way too strong and beat Ben with his gun and punched Gally in the face.

The guy slowly made his way towards Minho, Thomas, and I. I closed my eyes in fear and I was ready, ready to get it over with...

Nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes to see Minho blocking us with a smirk on his face, blood was coming out of his mouth.

I looked at Minho's abdomen to see a tip of the knife. I feel tears grow in my eyes as I look up at Minho to see he was still slightly smiling as he doubles over after the masked man pulls the knife out. I try to call for Minho but I don't hear anything come out.

I see a figure come through the door, as I crawl over to Minho, he was laying down on his back, his head facing up to the ceiling, his eyes were closed. I look up to see police grab the intruder and drag him out.

I look over to Thomas who was trying to get Minho to say something. "Minho, can you hear me?" Thomas says.

"Yeah, you think...I'm deaf or...somethin'?" He says almost inaudible.

"Y-you saved us..." I say finally in a raspy voice.

"Yeah... You owe me one this is my favorite shirt." He said opening his eyes, looking down at his bloody Nike shirt.

Minho's smile faded and turned to a pained expression, "Ah..." he looked at his hands, they were shaking and he was losing blood quickly. His eyes were dazed now and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Minho?" Thomas asked shakily.

I lean over and gently shake him, "Minho..."

We saw one of the kids get up from the floor and walked towards us, it was Jeff.

"Mi-nho." He gasped out, he had a bloody gash on his head but, didn't seem affected by it.

"He's going into shock." He said quietly, as he put pressure on the wound.

Jeff wants to be a doctor when he grows up so he is a big science guy and has health classes as electives.

The paramedics finally came rushing in, one came to Minho's aid. Giving him CPR until he was responsive, and then laying him on a stretcher rushing out of the room.

"The young man that was just rushed out was your friend right?" A paramedic came to us.

"Yes..." I said quietly still looking at the door.

"Can you tell me what his name is and any family members we can inform about the incident.

I opened my mouth to say something but Thomas says, "His name is Minho, and he has no one else except us." He goes on, "So can we know which hospital he is going to?"

"He's going to Monarch Hospital." The paramedic says while he is writing something on his clipboard.

"Okay thanks." Thomas says grabbing my hand running out.

We rush out of the school to see TV cameras all over the front of the school.

"Aw shuck." Thomas says, I would've made a comment on his use of Glader slang, but the news reporters crowded us and were asking 1 billion questions .

"Over here." I said and dragged Thomas, we ran through the opening that I saw and ran to Minho's car.

"Here." Thomas tossed Minho's spare keys that Minho gave us.

I jumped in the car and drove, mostly running red lights, cutting people off, and almost running over people.

"Newt, maybe we should slow down." Thomas said.

I shook my head, "Minho could be dying right now and you're telling me to bloody slow down?!" I was getting angry, that I let it get the better of me.

"Newt, I know you're worried about Minho I am too, but we won't be able to see him soon if we end up in a car accident..." Thomas says, holding tight on his seat belt.

I slow down a bit, "Yeah, I know you're right..." I say I feel tears streaming down my face, I quickly wipe them off and focus on the road.

 **Thomas's POV**

Newt looks at me and nods as we start to walk across the long parking lot to the hospital.

When we enter the hospital, we see a few familiar faces Ben, who has a bandage on his head, Gally who has a black eye, and Jeff who has a smaller bandage on his forehead. They were all sitting in the waiting room and looked up at us and they stood up and walked towards us.

"Did you guys hear anything 'bout Minho?" I asked them.

"We saw him being rolled away, we asked about him but they said they could only tell family." Ben finally says.

I look to my side to see Newt not there, I see him at the front counter asking about Minho probably. I walk up and hear into the conversation.

"Yes Minho is in surgery right now he will be in room 115 when he is done, you and you're friends can wait in there." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Newt says walking back, and jumped up noticing I was right there.

"Ah hey." He said looking down.

"C'mon lets go." I say putting an arm around Newt walking to the hospital room.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **HEY! I'm back! Any way, I was wondering if you guys want this to be a Thominewt SHIP story or a Thominewt FRIENDSHIP story... I want to write with whatever you guys want, so yeah... Comment please if you have any, compliments, complaints, ideas, and suggestions, and if you want this to be a Thominewt ship story or a Thominewt Friendship story thx bai!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Three

**Thomas's POV**

When we got to the room, there was an empty hospital bed, with a bedside table and a window next to it. Newt settled in a chair near the door and I sat in the one next to his. We sat in silence until I chose to speak.

"Hey do you want any food, I saw a cafeteria sign on the way here..." I asked.

Newt simply shook his head, he looked exhausted.

"Okay, I'll go ahead then, I'll get you and Minho something though..." I muttered the last part.

Newt looked up at me and nodded again and went back to staring at the emptiness of the room.

I walk out and quietly closed the door and walked out, I wasn't hungry, I wanted to find out just what was going on. I walked through the hallway, a bit lost but kept walking. I finally came across a vending machine room and saw a familiar face, Teresa.

Teresa is the first girl I met when I came here, she came to school just one day after my first day. We became best friends but nothing more than that.

"Teresa?" I asked.

She immediately looked up and smiled sadly, she looked like she has been crying a lot.

"Hey." She said quietly, looking back at the vending machine.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me looking at me a second time.

"Minho..." Was all I could say, she understood right away and comforted me.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"This..." She said turning around revealing a bandage on her arm.

I nodded quietly and she said, "So they came into all the classrooms huh?"

I nodded once again, I didn't know what was going on and why WICKED did this...

"Well I have to check up on the other guys." She said almost walking out the door.

"Minho's gonna be in room 115 if you and the guys want to stop by later." I said.

She nodded and disappeared into the crowded hall.

I didn't know how I found my way back to the hospital room, but I did. Newt's head was leaning on his hand and he was fast asleep. I went over to the other chair, looking at the empty hospital bed, realizing I forgot to bring food back. My eyes then started to feel heavy, drifting me to sleep.

 **Newt's POV**

I woke up to nurses rolling a stretcher in the room. On that stretcher, laid Minho, he was asleep and had a blanket over him. I stood out of my chair, noticing Thomas was asleep also, in the chair next to me.

I walked over to the stretcher and the nurses near the hospital bed. They lifted Minho onto the bed and one walked over to me, she was short meaning I had to look down to see her.

"Please press the button, if anything happens, the doctor will come to check up on him later." She said, and walked out leaving me with two of my sleeping friends.

I was still near Minho's bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

 **Minho's POV**

The last thing I remembered was protecting my best friends, feeling a lot of pain when I doubled to the ground, and most of all the darkness. Shuck, I couldn't see a god damned thing, but I felt a truck load of pain. Sometimes I would hear someone calling my name, other times it would be some type of medical term that I didn't know.

I felt my eyes open and I looked around, there was a few chairs and a door facing me, to my left was a window and to my right was a table. I realized there were people in the room, it was Thomas and Newt, Thomas was asleep, and Newt was awake but looked like he was deep in thought. Newt was standing up near the bed I laid in. I tried to sit up in the bed, which somehow hurt a lot, I quietly winced and looked under the blanket to see my abdomen heavily bandaged.

"Minho, you awake?" Newt's voice echoed.

"Yeah." I croaked out, not realizing how hard it was to talk.

"Minho, I- I'm sorry this happened to you." he said quietly.

He slowly came closer to the bed and immediately hugged me, when we let go...

"Newt, you didn't do this to me..." I sighed, "Looks like I'm not playing the game tonight." I looked outside the window, it was already dark outside, of course they were going to cancel the game under the circumstances.

"Minho?" Thomas pitched in now.

"Yeah, ya shank its me, little old Minho..." I sarcastically said.

Thomas stood out of his chair and made his way to the bed, he squeezed me, which hurt a whole shuckin' lot but I didn't say anything.

He finally let go and said, "Are- are you okay?"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I realized I was shaking and my hand was holding the bandaged area. Did it hurt that bad?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said trying not to worry them.

"So how did I get here again?" I asked scratching my head, trying not to mess my hair up, even though it was already messed up.

How did I get here? Is this a hospital? Of course it is where else would I be.

"The ambulance brought you here... To the hospital." Newt explained.

"Oh, haha don't remember that." I chuckle.

They look at me worriedly, "Why are you looking at me like I'm dead or something? I'm fine, I already told you." I say.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Thomas said looking at Newt.

"So what's wrong with me anyway? I mean how long will I have to stay here for?" I ask.

"The doctor is supposed to come-" Newt said being interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opens revealing a guy with a doctor's coat on. He has a clipboard which he was reading on the way in.

"So Minho is it? Are you feeling any pain?" He asks.

"Not at all doc, can you please just tell me when I can get up and running again?" I say.

"Minho, the knife the attacker used to uh- attack you with, fortunately, didn't hit any major organs, but it doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet. We had to stitch that wound up, you have to make sure you rest, in a month we can take those stitches out." He said looking me in the eye.

I simply nod and ask, "So when can I go home?"

He chuckled and said, "Possibly tomorrow, you lost a lot of blood also, so we need to make sure you're are okay to go home. I'll check up on you later." he started out the door.

 **Newt's POV**

Minho soon drifted to sleep, Thomas and I decided to watch the news on a little T.V the nurses brought in.

"Tragedy hit Glader High this morning, all administration found dead, more than half of the 'gladers' were injured. The Right Arm states WICKED was apart of the attack and that they will start making plans on a counter attack soon." The reporter explained.

Thomas sat back in his chair, "Shuck I didn't know... All of the adults were... killed." He says in shock.

All of them, dead, all the families, friends, and students that were connected to them, affected. WICKED is more dangerous and evil than we all thought.

"Incoming news from the President..." We heard a voice on the T.V.

"The Army will start to send out draft notices for the war to males and females from the ages 18 years to 30 years. More information will come through the week." The President finishes.

Oh klunk...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Heyyy! Its summer! And that means more updates (hopefully)! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I promise that I'll update once/ twice a week! Anyway I'll update next week! OH yeah I have decided, for the love of bacon I will leave this as a friendship Thominewt, although I fully ship THOMINEWT SHIP I just love the friendship of them that is originally shown in the books, I AM NOT SAYING THAT THERE IS NO THOMINEWT SHIP IN THE BOOKS... oki? please don't hurt me...  
**

 **~Grace :3**


	4. Four

**Newt's POV**

"What the shuck do you mean? Draft notices?! Is he a crazy shank?" Minho yelled.

Its already the second day of Minho being in the hospital, yesterday is when Vincent declared draft notices will be sent out to 18 years of age and older.

"Minho you have to calm down, okay? If your blood pressure gets any higher you'll have to stay here longer." Thomas mutters.

Minho sighed and sat back on the bed and looked out the window, I can tell he's trying to hold back a sarcastic answer.

I sadly smiled and said, "Look no matter what happens we will be there for each other okay?... Plus they won't send us out to the bloody war right after what happened." Minho just nodded not looking at me.

There was a knock on the door, the same doctor from before walked in.

"Good morning Minho how are you doing?" He greeted.

Minho sighed, "Honestly doc, I just wanna get the shuck away from here." Minho said not looking away from the window.

"That's good to hear, because you're leaving today, I just have to discuss a few things with you. I just want to tell you what kind of treatment we did on you in the surgery." he says.

Minho finally looks in the direction of the doctor.

"Since we have more advanced technology here, we replaced most of the tissue that the knife cut through, your abdomen area will be sore for a while but soon it will feel back to the way it was."

The doctor walked over to the bed and unraveled the bandages from Minho's body. To reveal a muscular abdomen. But when you really look at the area, there is a lighter skin mark in the shape of a slash, with visible stitches.

"To make sure the area is not infected or anything of that sort, you have to rest and when it starts to hurt or feel sore just take these pain killers." He handed him a bottle.

"Now any questions?" He asked.

"How long do I have to rest? I have stuff to do you know." Minho said looking him straight in the eye now pulling the blanket over his wound.

"You don't have to stay in bed all day... When I say rest just no harsh or rough activities."

Minho nodded and started to get off the bed.

"Well if that's it then I'm ready to leave, and where's my clothes?" He said standing up shirtless, with hospital pants, crossing his arms.

"They are right there on your bed side table... I will contact you for a monthly check up, I'll see you soon." The doctor said leaving.

We all stood in silence for a moment then Minho says, "Have you guys seen the other shanks yet?"

"Yeah we ran into Gally, Jeff, and the others." I said.

He nods and gets dressed as fast as he can and heads out the door, already running... I sigh and look at Thomas as we run after Minho.

 **Minho's POV**

I just had to get outta there, I was starting to lose it. I start to the exit of the hospital when I see Teresa, Jeff, Ben, and Alby. They all seemed to be injured in some way.

"Minho!" Teresa got up from her chair.

"Hey ya shuckfaces." I say smirking.

"Dammit Minho we were all worried about you." Ben said getting up.

"Minho don't run away like that whe-" Newt stopped talking when he noticed everyone standing there.

"Did you guys wait here? Overnight?" Newt said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys... I saw Teresa, I told her about Minho." Thomas says catching his breath.

"Yeah so we decided to stay." Jeff said.

"Thanks for waitin' for me but, if you shuckfaces don't mind I wanna go home and get outta here as quick as possible..." I say already starting to walk away.

I found my way to my car and went inside and waited for Newt and Thomas, I sat in there. Shuck I'm eighteen years old... It's only a matter of time before I get a draft notice, who else is eighteen? Alby, Gally, Ben, and Fry.

I groan and cover my face with my hands, Thomas and Newt won't turn eighteen in about four months.

No, that won't happen, you will be here with them, here, like always.

I get out of my gaze and look up to see Newt and Thomas coming to the car. I jump up and start the car and wait for them to sit.

"Will you be okay to drive?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah ya ugly shuckface." I said backing out and starting to drive to my apartment.

When we get to my apartment complex, there are TV cameras and reporters waiting outside my apartment door. Some of those shanks came running down to the car.

"Ah that's just klunk." I said immediately back out and drive fast before they can get to the car.

"Uh so what's the plan now?" Newt asks holding on to his seat.

"Park." Is all I say and zoom off.

We all settle at one of the picnic tables, "Uhhhh" I groan in boredom, climbing the tree I always climb.

 **Thomas's POV**

I look up at Minho in the tree top looking out, he looked just like he did when we were 13. I look over to Newt whose feet were on the table and he was on his phone.

"Uh, guys I have to take this I'll be right back." He said as his phone rings.

 **Newt's POV**

"Hello?" I ask.

"Yo shuckface, it's Gally." He said.

"I know..." I answered.

"Look ya shank you have to pay up soon, the gangs' gonna go after you if they find out you ain't paying." He said.

I close my eyes and say, "That was a long time ago, I'm not doing the drugs anymore. And I already payed up what else do I need to do?"

"You have 3 weeks, $200. After that, no more, gotta go."  
Gally says hanging up.

I shook my head and hung up, that's just great.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yesh! So I'm sorry I didn't update last week or the week before... But I updated now! Haha Well I'll try my best to update soon!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Five

**Thomas's POV**

Minho and I look at the sun setting in the distance.

While Newt was on the phone I climbed up the tree to where Minho was and we sat together.

Newt was on the way over.

"We better start heading down." I said.

"Last one to the car's a rotten shank." Minho said while already climbing down.

"Hey that's not fair!" I yelled on the way down.

Minho was about a few yards away from me, I ran with all my might and caught up to him at the car where I won.

"Woo! Thomas the great actually beat Minho! Yeah that's-" I was about to say more until I saw Minho on the ground panting, and looked a little pale.

"Minho are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a rotten shank now..." He pants, "Just can't believe a shank like you beat me, klunk, I really am shucked up for good." He says smirking, standing up slowly. I frown and help him up.

Newt limp/runs over, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just tired." Minho says unlocking his car.

He gets into the driver's seat, "Minho, I'll drive you don't look so hot." Newt says before Minho could even sit down.

"Wow thanks a lot shuckface, but I'm good, it's not that far, am I dropping you guys off or-." He said sitting down.

"We're staying with you, and if you fell like you can't-" Newt says.

"I'm fine." Minho says starting the car up.

Newt and I stand outside of the car with thick air surrounding us, while the day turns into night.

 **Minho's POV**

I can't believe this... Thomas beat me.

That shank can't even run that fast...

I sigh, and turn a corner.

And now they're getting worried, I guess that doctor wasn't joking about resting and crap like that.

My eyes start to feel a little heavy, I feel the car swerve a little, my eyes open and in front of me, there's a curve. I make a sharp turn and keep driving. I look in the mirrors to see if they noticed that, I see Thomas's ugly shuckface, looking out the window and doesn't seem to have noticed, and Newt beside me, is peacefully sleeping. Good.

We safely arrived at my apartment, I slammed the door and went quickly up the stairs to the room.

I leave the door open so they can come in too and I trudge to my room.

Collapsing on my bed, I feel my head throbbing and the wound felt like someone just stabbed me again.

I sigh and close my eyes.

 **Newt's POV**

As Thomas and I walk in Minho's apartment, it's pitch black until Thomas turns on the lights. We took off our shoes and walked in as we normally do. I head towards the kitchen to cook dinner, it's been a really long day for all of us. I grabbed 2 bags of Ramen Noodles and 3 eggs and started cooking.

I looked over at Thomas, he had the T.V on.

"The draft notices have been sent out they are probably on the way, this is the first session of draft notices we will send out. Once every month we will send out 30 notices, we will now announce the names of the males and females who we have sent out the notices to." Vince explains on the T.V.

He lists the names one after the other, we don't hear anyone _yet. _

I realize the pot that I was cooking with was overflowing, "Oh shit." I say under my breath.

I run over to the stove, lower the heat and grab the pan, I felt the heat on my hand.

"AHH!" I yelled. I dropped the pan on the stove and looked at my burnt hand. It was red and had blisters.

"Hey what happened?" Thomas came behind me.

"Here let me see." He looked at my hand and took me near the sink and put cool water on it.

I felt it sting, I winced a little bit, Thomas turned off the water and walked towards the bandage drawer, "You gotta be more careful Newt..." He said coming back with a bandage wrap.

"Yeah I will..." I said avoiding eye contact.

After he was done wrapping my hand, he put the leftover bandage in the drawer.

"Hey Tommy, thanks." I said looking away, how could I be so clumsy?

"No problem, just be careful..." He said worriedly.

Great I made him more worried...

But this wasn't the main problem on my mind, it's the fact that I liked it... The feeling of pain and- God dammit Newt... This is just like what happened to my leg.

 _Flashback_

 _I remember being on top of the school roof, thinking it was my time to go, I was happy. I finally jumped off until I felt a hand grabbing my arm._

 _I looked up and say Minho, tears in his eyes. "Are you a dumb shank or what?" He said._

 _"Minho I want to leave... RIGHT NOW." I said._

 _"No you're not, you're not going anywhere, you know why? Because I'm here and you can't leave me here, we stay together, like always. Pick each other up when the other one falls, I'm picking you up right now, someday you'll return the favor." He said tears streaming down his face, even though he doesn't show it._

 _He started pulling me up, I started to loosen my grip on his hand._

 _"I'm sorry, Minho." I mumbled as I finally let go._

 _I remember how hard the ground felt and how I thought in my mind that there it'll be a matter of minutes before it happens. I was smiling, I was ready until Minho's words replayed over and over in my mind._

 _I looked over at my body, nothing felt broken except my leg. How? How from that big fall, just my leg?  
_

 _I remember being at the hospital and my big brother lecturing me and Minho visiting me and acting as if nothing happened even though I knew I hurt him, and because of that it hurt me just as much. Seeing Minho putting on his signature smile while deep down inside he was a mess was the worst I've seen Minho, or so I thought at that time._

 _Flashback End_

I finally got out of my daze and started setting the table, Thomas was prepping the Ramen in the bowls. After I was done with setting the table I said, "I'm gonna get Minho." Thomas nodded still focusing on the Ramen bowls.

I walk in Minho's room, in the darkness I could see the silhouette of Minho on the bed. I turned on the lamp so I wouldn't bump into any furniture on the way over to his bed.

"Minho, time for dinner." I said nudging him awake.

He coughed and opened his eyes slowly.

"What's up shank?" He said with his smirk.

"Dinner's ready." I said.

"Haha did Mama Newt fix up something?" He asked starting to sit up.

"Yup, the usual, Ramen." I said.

"My favorite." He said smiling and now standing up.

His eyes go down to my bandaged hand, "What happened there?" He asked.

"I burned myself, while cooking your Ramen." I said smirking at him as we walk into the kitchen.

 **Minho's POV**

I sit down slowly at the dining table, Thomas and Newt are already sitting at the table and started eating. But all I could look at was the T.V.

And out of the silence there was a name called out.

"Minho."

To Be Continued...

 **GUYS I'm** sooooo **sorry I have been slacking. But hey I'm not dead and neither is this story XD**

 **~Grace**


	6. Six

**Thomas's POV**

We all sat there in disbelief for a good 5 minutes. Minho... Why Minho? Did they not know that he is still recovering? Who are they to force him to fight when he is already injured and has been through so much already? This has to be a mistake.

I looked up at Newt, his eyes were opened wide and his mouth opened a gap. When the announcer called Minho, Newt dropped the spoon. Since the spoon fell back into the bowl, the table was a mess from the Ramen spilled.

But the thing is when I looked at Minho, he seemed completely normal. It was kinda freaky, he was actually finishing his bowl of Ramen.

"Damn, shank you spilled all your Ramen on my table," Minho said casually and got up to get a washcloth in his room to clean the table.

Newt and I looked at each other, we know that Minho is trying to be strong and all but, I never knew through all this he would still go on strong.

I was about to get up but then Newt shook his head and whispered, "I got this."

And he walked away disappearing into Minho's room.

 **Newt's POV**

His room was dark, the only hint of light was coming from the moon through the window, making Minho a silhouette. He was standing there facing the window with a rag in his hand.

"I'm good Newt," He said, sensing I was there.

"Minho, it's okay to-"

"I said I'm fine, Newt. Don't worry about me," He said turning to look at me.

"No, Minho. You can't tell me to not worry about you because I do. You always care and protect Thomas and me, and never let us do the same for you. It's not fair, Minho!" I blurt out, just now noticing the tears in my eyes.

He sighed and sat on his bed, "You've become one hell of a stubborn klunkhead you know that?"

"Yeah I know," I said walking towards him and sitting down next to him.

"Remember, pick each other up when the other falls. Had to return the favor sometime," I said smirking, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked away but, because of the moonlight, I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Right," he whispered.

I turned to him and hugged him really tight and he hugged back. One second later I felt another person joining the hug, Thomas.

"We'll figure this out and we are always here with you no matter what." He said quietly breaking the silence.

Minho just nodded and we sat there in the group hug for a long time.

 **Minho's POV**

I woke up to see the sunlight shining brightly through my window. I groaned and turned on my side and jumped up when I saw Thomas's face inches away from my face. I sit up and look at him, his eyes were closed and he was slightly snoring. I chuckled and got up, and covered Thomas with more blanket and walked out the room.

Newt was on the couch switching through TV shows.

"Mornin'," I said as I walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Newt said eyes focused on me.

I grab an apple and water from the kitchen and sit with Newt on the couch.

For the first time in forever, I don't know what to say. We sit in silence for around 5 minutes.

"Do you know if anyone else's name was called?" I asked.

"Only Alby..." Newt said in a broken voice.

"Hm," I say biting into my apple.

My mind is blank, I don't know what to think or say. I'm just thinking about Thomas and Newt whenever I'm not here. No, it's not that... It's not that they can't survive without me, it's that I can't survive without them.

And now they must be worried about me, I don't want them to be. I want them to move on whenever I go out there... Wherever "there" is, anyway. But I know that won't happen.

"Good morning guys," Thomas says appearing from my room.

"Morning," Newt and I say at the same time.

Newt was about to say something when a News Report came on the TV.

 _BREAKING NEWS: Because Glade High School has no administration as of right now, students of Glade High are going to be transferred to Scorch High School for the time being. Schools will start up again this Monday. Draft Notices will have info on where you have to report to and when your time of duty starts._

We all looked at each other. "Well that's great," I said sarcastically.

"Still have to go to school. Life goes on I guess." Newt says.

"Yeah... But I heard a lot of drug dealers go there, and that there are no rules." Thomas muttered.

"People call the druggies, Cranks there," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh well, I guess we have to live with it right now and just wait till Glade High opens up again," Newt says calmly.

I might not even be here when Glade High opens up, hell I might be gone tomorrow. Just have to wait until that draft notice comes in my mailbox.

 **Newt's POV**

"I'm gonna go check the mail real quick," Minho said.

"Damn our lives are going to shit. What are we gonna do?" Thomas asked as soon as Minho closed the door.

My phone dinged, I looked at it:

 _Gally: You better get me the $ soon or you're dead on Monday at Scorch._

"I don't know," I said looking at Thomas.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oh my gosh, it has been too long I am really sorry about that guys! I had a major writers' block (still somewhat do) and I don't know really. But hey I'm back, I'm not dead, so cool! I know I will add more of Thomas but, I hope you guys liked this chapter I was contemplating if I should even update since it's been so long but, I didn't want to leave the story hanging. But WHO HAS SEEN DEATH CURE OMG it's SO GOOD! BUT so sadddd. I cried...a lot. But UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **~Grace**


	7. Seven

**Thomas's POV**

After Minho went to check the mail Newt went home. Leaving me with my thoughts and the sounds from the T.V. Everything seemed so normal and great just a few days ago and now it's like the world is ending. Minho and Alby who could be next? And just for a war shouldn't our military be handling that?

I sighed. And continued to sit until Minho came through the door. I look up at him, he was empty-handed, no draft notice I guess.

He came and sat next to me on the couch, not saying a word. I didn't say anything either. For a good ten minutes, we were both silent until he said, "Where's Newt?"

"He had to go home," I answered.

He stood up and said, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smirked.

Minho was driving and I was shotgun, we drove past Glade High, the park, the hospital, where was Minho taking me? He stopped the car in front of the beach, the moon still up.

"Why'd you wanna come here?" I asked.

"Why do you always ask questions? Can't a shank look at the beautiful view of the beach for one last time?" He said jokingly.

He grabbed a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to me.

 _DRAFT NOTICE_

 _Name: Minho (A7)_

 _Duty starts: September 7th, Monday_

 _Report at: Scorch High School_

 _An announcement will be made, you must follow where you are told to go._

 _Thank you for your service to the Right Arm._

I looked at him, he was still staring at the ocean.

"There's nothing I can do to stop this from happening, and I won't be here to protect the both of you like I always do. So you gotta promise me no matter whatever klunk breaks loose when I'm not here you'll protect and take care of Newt and yourself, for me," he says.

"I promise," I say.

"Okay then." He said pulling out a cigarette box.

"Hey what are you-"

"I know, I know. "He said "Just this once"

He lit the cigarette and leaned on the car. His hand that wasn't holding the cigarette was holding his wound. I'm guessing he was still in pain but was too stubborn to admit it.

Minho used to smoke a lot until I talked to him about it.

 _Flashback: Last Day of 10th Grade_

 _It was only Minho and me waiting at the bus stop since Newt's brother took Newt to school at this time._

 _Minho, as usual, took out his cigarette box and lit a cigarette. That day I couldn't take it anymore so I asked, "Why do you even smoke? Do you know what smoking can do to you?"_

 _"Smoking just helps me relax and waiting for this bus is giving me anxiety, is there a problem with it?" he said half sarcastically._

 _"Well yeah, it is. You're basically killing yourself by smoking, and you may not care what happens to you but I do and I'm 100% sure that Newt cares too. So stop being a selfish shank." I basically yell._

 _When I looked up I've never seen Minho look so surprised before. He threw the cigarette on the sidewalk and stomped on it._

 _"Good that," He said._

 _He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Wow Thomas I didn't know you felt that way about me, I love you too you shuckface."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes._

 _Flashback End_

I chuckled at the thought.

By now Minho finished his cigarette and was leaning on his car still. I wonder what he's thinking of. To think next week he won't be here.

How am I going to keep my promise when I always look to Minho and Newt for guidance? I don't understand how I was so lucky to have Minho and Newt be by my side this whole time, and now one of them is leaving and, I hate to say it, might not come back.

 **Newt's POV**

I get on the public bus, $200 in my pocket.

I sigh. Why is Gally doing this I already paid him. The deeper I get into this the more chances Minho and Thomas could find out what I did in the past. And after all that we've been through I don't want to cause any more trouble to them.

Just can't let my brother find out why I put all this money out of our savings account. It's technically for an emergency, anyway.

I grab one of the handles on the bus, my phone vibrates in my hand.

 _From: Minho_

 _my military duty starts on monday. i'll c wat else i can find out tho_

I read the text again and try to stop my hand from shaking. I look out the window the Sun is peeking from the buildings and trees.

 ** _Time skip: Sunday Night_**

 **Thomas's POV**

It's the last night Minho will be with us and we're spending it at the hospital for Minho's checkup for his injury.

We can't go inside with him so Newt and I have been waiting for 2 hours in the waiting room.

I glance at Newt he's deep into whatever he's doing on his phone.

I look around the room, there's a couple with a boy. The boy was smiling but when he turned his head to me he was frowning and had bruises all over his face.

He walked up to me, inches from my face, and said, "It's all your fault."

I shook my head and looked around, there was no couple or boy in the room just Newt and me.

I look down at my hands they were shaking, I couldn't breathe and everything was spinning. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

Thomas get it together, what's happening?

I ran into a stall and grabbed my head.

Familiar voices filled my head saying things like "It's your fault", "Get rid of him", and "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Who are these voices? They sound so familiar but I can't remember. My vision blurring.

"Thomas? Are you in here?" It's Newt's voice.

I'm sitting on a hard surface now and the voices are shouting.

"Make it stop." I can barely hear myself say.

A blurry figure comes and pulls me into a hug.

"Thomas it's me, Newt. You're okay, just breathe."

I feel a hand rubbing my back and the comfort of the warmness.

The voices quiet down and my vision becomes clear again. I look up to see Newt looking at me.

His arms were around me, we were on the bathroom floor in a stall.

"Newt?" I whisper.

"Yeah, Tommy it's me." He says quietly.

"Newt, I don't know what happened. Some voices were in my head and they sounded so familiar." I said but immediately regretted it because I probably sounded so insane.

But he nodded and said, "It's okay I'm here now. You must've had a panic attack remember when you used to have them?"

He was right I used to have panic attacks all the time in 8th and 9th Grade but they went away. Now that I think about it they were the same as what just happened. When I went to a therapist and talked about the panic attacks, she said it has something to do with my childhood, my parents abandoning me, and how it was a traumatic experience for someone so young.

I forgot all about it because I haven't had a panic attack in so long.

The hug was broken and I said, "Thanks, Newt."

"No Tommy, I'm sorry I was so distracted I didn't notice anything was happening until you left like you did."

"It's okay, I was just freaked out," I said and I stood up and helped Newt up.

"Yeah well, we should go Minho's probably looking for us." He said with his head down.

I hope Newt knows it's not his fault about anything, he is always so hard on himself.

I follow Newt out.

 **Minho's POV**

"Since you've been drafted I have scheduled appointments for you at the camp you will be staying at, along with a patient called Alby. Do you know him by chance?" Doc says.

I nod.

"Good, while you're out there I need you to make sure you are not pushing your body too much and know when you need to-" After that, I stop listening and just keep nodding.

When 2 and a half hours of nodding/fake listening and lifting my shirt up for him to see the wound is done I open the door to see an empty waiting room.

I assume they were already in the car so I head out to the car.

When I open the door to the parking lot I see my car in the distance.

But I see Alby on a bench with his hands holding his head. I walk up to him.

"Alby?" I say

He jerks up, his eyes were big, and when he realized it was me his body relaxed.

"Hey, Minho." He said looking at me.

"You good?" I ask.

"Yeah, well as good as I can be I guess." He said.

I sit down next to him.

"I gotta concussion from my head being slammed on the ground from fighting one of 'em WICKED bastards." He said looking at me.

"Along with a cut." He pointed at a long scar on the side of his head.

"Damn... well I got stabbed," I say in a light-hearted way, lifting my shirt to show him the mark.

He looked at it and his eye twitched, "Agh shuck that looks hella painful."

"I mean what can ya do?"

"So I'm guessing we'll be best buddies again once we're out on duty," Alby said.

"Yup I guess it's just like that," I said matter of factly.

Alby and I used to close friends until I met Newt and later met Thomas we drifted away and never really talked that much again.

Silence filled the void between the two of us.

Another 5 minutes goes by.

Now that I look at my car I don't see any figures inside.

"Shuck man where are they?" I say about to pull out a cigarette.

"Oh, so you're waiting for them?" He said I forgot he was there.

"Yeah," I say in a defensive way, Alby can be jealous all he wants Thomas and Newt are my boys.

I leave the cigarette in my pocket, Thomas hates it when I smoke.

I sigh and lean back on the bench.

"Look I don't want any beef with you, especially if we're gonna be fighting together and all that. So let's just forget it, okay?" He says.

"Good that," I say letting my heavy eyelids close.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey! I'm not dead! It's Summmmmmer. Meaning more updates? I hope so! Anyway, I wanted this to be a long chapter and I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Btw am I doing a good job at this? Is there enough Thomas, Newt, and Minho? I'm just curious because I personally like Minho more (no offense) but I want to have all three of them evenly if that makes sense let me know if you'd like something different it helps!**

 **What will happen to Minho when he's fighting in this war? Will Newt finally put this drug thing to rest? And what the shuck is wrong with Thomas? Find out next time!**

 **(I'm never doing that again I apologize.)**

 **~Grace**


End file.
